FIG. 1 is a drawing of a conventional color printer illustrating how to distinguish a color ink ribbon 100 having a yellow patch 100a, magenta patch 100b and cyan patch 100c continuously coated with three colors (yellow, magenta and cyan) of sublimating type ink.
There are formed transparent and colorless clear patches 30, 31 and 32 among the yellow patch 100a, magenta patch 100b and cyan patch 100c.
Black markings (30a) (31a) (32a, 32b) are formed on each clear patch 30, 31 and 32 in order to distinguish the yellow patch 100a, magenta patch 100b and cyan patch 100c of the color ink ribbon 100.
An apparatus for distinguishing the aforesaid color ink ribbon 100 has first and second sensors 10 and 20 each having a light emitting element and a light receiving element, and first and second reflecting panels 10a and 20a for reflecting to the light receiving elements the light generated from the first and second light emitting elements 10 and 20.
Accordingly, in FIG. 1, if the color ink ribbon 100 is moved to thereby locate the clear patch 30 between the first and second sensors 10 and 20 and the first and second reflecting panels 10a and 20a, the light generated by the light emitting element of the first sensor 10 passes through the color ink ribbon 100 to thereby be reflected at the first reflecting panel 10a.
However, the light generated by the light emitting element of the second sensor 20 cannot penetrate the black marking 30a, so that the same cannot be incident upon the light receiving element.
Accordingly, a signal of high level is outputted from the first sensor 10 and a signal of low level is outputted from the second sensor 20.
As mentioned in the aforesaid, if the signals of high level and low level are respectively outputted from the first and second sensors 10 and 20, a microcomputer (not shown) recognizes the yellow patch 100a.
Likewise, if the color ink ribbon 100 is moved to thereby locate the clear patch located between the first and second sensors 10 and 20 and the first and second reflecting panels 10a and 20a, the first sensor 10 outputs a signal of low level by way of the black marking 31a, and the second sensor 20 outputs a signal of high level.
As seen from the foregoing, if the low level and high level of signals are respectively outputted from the first and second sensors, the microcomputer recognizes the magenta patch 100b.
Furthermore, if the color ink ribbon 100 is moved to thereby dispose the clear patch 32 between the first and second sensors 10 and 20 and the first and second reflecting panels 10a and 20a, the first and second sensors 10 and 20 respectively output signals of low levels due to the black markings.
If signals of low levels are respectively outputted from the first and second sensors 10 and 20, the microcomputer recognizes the cyan patch 100c.
However, by the method thus described, there has been a problem in that it is necessary to include a black marking on the ink ribbon for color recognition. Furthermore, in case a black and white ribbon is mistaken for a color ribbon, it has been impossible to distinguish this error.
Furthermore, because a first end of the black and white ink ribbon cannot be .detected, there has been a problem in that the ink ribbon has been excessively consumed.